Temptation
by SunLove
Summary: "He's going to bring you straight to hell." Amy needs to learn that lust can not only rip her marriage apart, but can lead her to the door step of abuse and death. Sonamy and Shadamy On hold for a little bit...


In a small town, there was a brown raccoon, one not passed 30, sitting outside of a building. One particularly for marriage. She had been cheating on her husband for about two years now, and she felt absolutely dreadful. She wanted to divorce her husband and run off with the other.

It's always the other isn't it?

She didn't want to put the victim (her husband) through the heartbreak but she felt needy. He couldn't give her what she desired. What she craved for; sexually. She needed to talk about to someone and she found herself here. Outside of a small, white run-down building. Fluffing her short, jet brown, hair she got up and strolled into the building with less confidence than she would've liked.

The ring of a small bell signified the raccoon's entrance. As she closed the door behind her she walked up to a lady sitting behind a computer. She sat quietly behind the lady looking down at the floor as guilt began to envelope her. She was just one step closer to confessing. With great insecurity she asked "Excuse me miss?" The lady's ear twitched as she turned her chair around after realizing her presence.

"Ah, , what can I help you with today?"

The timid 's eyes began to wonder about the room. She was having second thoughts. Could she do this? If she did spill, what would the therapist think of her? What if she just embarrasses herself greatly. What happens then? After a few moments of silence her brown eyes fixed onto the others and she confessed everything.

"It's all so confusing! I don't know what to do anymore. I thought it was just going to be a onetime run but it ended up going on for two years. I…I'm….I mean I don't want to hurt him but he just doesn't satisfy me anymore."

The lady blinked. She then gave a soft smile to the raccoon who had her face in her hands. The lady reached out to 's shoulder and gently patted it. The chocolate raccoon looked up to see a faded pink hedgehog smile at her. "Thank you." She said. The faded hedgehog returned her fragile hand to her lap and stared at the frustrated woman with sincerity. She fixed the glasses that were on her face. "Can I tell you a story that I think will answer all your questions?" she asked calmly. She then reached to the back of her head and scratched the little hairs upon her head. It only took a few seconds because she had a buzz cut .

Mrs. Perry was a bit shocked. "A story," at a time like this? "Yes a story." The brown raccoon straightened her back and uttered, "O-Ok."

The pink hedgehog's face soon turned serious. She absent mindedly stared at the dirty glass door as she tried to recall her story. She then began.

"I had a sister named Amy. Amy Rose. She was a normal girl, nothing extraordinary about her;she was pink with emerald green eyes. She had short pink quills that were always tied into two piggy tails and she always wore a cute dress. She lived in a small cottage with her mother on the outskirts of town. Her mother, Amelia Rose, was a very religious Christian woman. She went to church five days a week and twice on Sundays. She of course brought her daughter with her, who always complained, but always went anyway. Amelia made sure Amy was always on the right path so that nothing steered her away from the path to God. So as you can imagine, there wasn't really time for friends, games and boys. Especially boys. On the contrary she did have a friend. He was an azure male with a cocky attitude, a need for speed and a smile always on his face. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy was surprised that her mother would even let her around him let alone be her friend. But it was probably because his mother also dragged him to church five days a week and twice on Sundays. Together the two hedgehogs both learned every song, hymn and verse. Ever since they met each other they always hung out when they could. Wherever you saw Sonic you saw Amy and vice versa. As time went on the two became undetectable and love started to blossom. Amelia saw this and tried to restrict Amy and Sonic from getting any closer to each other. But the two kids would always find a way to sneak out. Like the time Amy had snuck out of her house and met Sonic somewhere close to a park where they had a picnic there. Love was something Amy and Sonic couldn't contain and they knew that their mothers' would have a problem with it. Which is why when they asked Amelia for her blessing for their marriage, they were wide eyed when she said "Oh, alright!" Life went on for the two. They were now wedded and started a life with each other. In the city they rented an apartment. It was small but they were ecstatic to be finally starting their new lives together. After three years of marriage life was going well. Sonic wanted to be an owner of a pharmacy one day. So he started out by working at a local pharmacy downtown with Mrs. White. An old but tough little lady. Amy wanted to become a marriage counselor in the future. She got a job at one of the most classy, expensive businesses in the town. '_Matcher_'. This was a place where old rich guys go to find try to find 'The One'. It was started by Vanilla the Rabbit, a French lady who had big boobs and a way of getting men for business. Amy didn't exactly like to listen to old rich men ramble about their money or tricking them into putting it into a bogus deal, but it put food on the table so she couldn't complain. I would say one of her biggest annoyances was a partner she worked with, Rouge the Bat. She to also had larger breasts and a very curvy frame, but she was quite the talker."

**{End of the narrator part}**

Amy Rose rolled her eyes as she heard the constant annoying talk she got every morning by that bat. It was always something about her hair or maybe her shoes.

"Rouge I look fine."

"Uuhhh, who told you that honey? That outfit is so fourscore and three years ago.

The sakura hedgehog looked at the ivory female with confusion and then looked at her outfit. She didn't know what that bat was talking about. she was wearing a light brown silky shirt that was loosely tucked into her, darker, brown ankle length pants. She even wore matching shoes today. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked kind of hurt. Rouge looked at Amy with a 'Are fucking serious?' look. "Honey, this is a high class business. When you work in an environment like this you've got to dress with class but add a hint of sexy into it." Amy once again rolled her eyes and began to walk towards her office. She wasn't in the mood for this. Not today. "Rouge, you're over reacting." Rouge followed her as quickly as she could in her black six inch pumps. "No I'm not Amy. I'm trying to be your friend. I can't have people thinking one of my friends is dressed like someone from the seventeen hundreds. That could ruin my reputation. My friends don't dress like some old mom. I mean come on Amy live a little. This is a Paris themed shop. You have to dress like this" the ivory bat exclaimed giving the annoyed female a few poses in her cream colored fitting dress that ended at the middle of her thighs. Amy's emerald eyes scanned the bat while giving her a dirty look. She let out a 'ha' as she said "Live a little? Rouge, answer this question. Can you even breathe in that dress?"

"You don't breathe in Paris." Rouge spat giving her the same dirty look.

"Ladies, come to ze office we have a custūmer."

The two fuming females turned their heads to see Vanilla smirking at them and signaling them to come over. Rouge and Amy looked back each other and 'humphed' as they walked towards the glass door.

When they were just about to walk through the entrance to the office, the French rabbit pulled them over to talk to them. "Ok girlz. Zhiz iz zwone of our bigezzt zales, no? Zo pleazz madamoiselles be nice, yes?" With a nod from both girls, the trio walked in to see, what appeared to be a black male hedgehog. That's all Amy could get before she turned her complete attention towards the cream colored rabbit. She could care less. Rouge was the complete opposite. Her aqua blue eyes widened at the sight of the hedgehog not only was he cute, he was one of the most wealthiest Mobians around.

"Ok" Vanilla started,"We have staff zhat will help Mr. Hedgehog?" Vanilla looked at the black male waiting for a response. The hedgehog stood up and shoved a hand into one of his pockets. He furrowed his eyebrows as his deep voice sliced the room. "I want someone who really focuses on the topic and willing to go out of their way to fully help me." The mysterious hedgehog turned his body to look at her. He smirked. "I want someone like you." Amy, who was now staring straight into his eyes, wore a bored expression. Although her expression showed no emotion she was surprised at how his eyes were. They were piercing blood red. She had to admit, it was a bit intimidating and sort of, maybe… nothing! She quickly dismissed the thoughts and sighed. Did she really have to do this? She turned to look at Vanilla and Rouge and gave them pleading look. All they just did was smile at her and glance at the red eyed hedgehog. Amy gave another sigh and looked at the waiting customer. His brow was arched and his foot was tapping rapidly. Impatience was basically oozing out of him.

_Great! This should be fun._

Amy glared at the files that she snatched away from Rouge, which held basic info about the black male, and nodded her head to the direction of her office. The man began to walk as she followed him and soon passed by him to unlock her door. "Take a seat" she said to the hedgehog while plopping herself down onto her chair.

The ebony male relaxed within the mini brown sofa placed within the office. He continued to smirk as his ruby eyes observed the face of the lady in front of him. He loved what he saw. She was perfect. His trance was broken as Amy shouted "What's your name sir!?"

This was the third time she had said it.

_Is he deaf?_

"My apologies miss." He replied. "I was simply caught in a trance with something that caught my eye."

"Smooth. Now name, for the fourth time, please" the sakura hedgehog impatiently exclaimed.

" Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Amy speedily typed in the name. To avoid any eye contact she pretended to do stuff on her laptop. A few moments passed by and Amy almost jumped when she heard his voice.

"May I ask what name is perfect enough to fit you?"

The rosy female rolled her eyes in disgust as she snarled "Amy Rose." She couldn't believe the creep. Her disgust only grew as he lightly licked his lips and relaxed even more into her couch.

_Note: Wash the couch when he leaves._

Shadow the Hedgehog chuckled when Amy returned to pretending to actually do work. She was going to be a piece of work. He knew it, but he was always accepting a challenge. All that he needed to know was that she was the prize. And Amy Rose was going to be his prize.

"So what qualities do you want in a woman?"

"I actually don't want to find anyone right now."

Amy slowly looked Shadow. As he just stared at her with an emotionless expression she was thinking of 1001 ways to torture him to death. Giving him the dirtiest look she could conjure up she yelled "Then why the hell are we here?" The ebony hedgehog just shrugged as Amy banged her head on the wooden desk.

_This was going to be a long night._

Sonic the Hedgehog's brow rose as he examined the huge bump on the fore head of his lover. He chuckled as Amy flinched with pain as he applied the ointment on the sensitive spot. "What were you doing today Ms. Rose?" Amy huffed and swatted Sonic away as he laughed. Amy yelped and tensed as she felt arms hull her back and onto the soft cushioned bed. She looked up to see forest green eyes look at her. Immediately she felt her body relax and skip a beat as she looked into her hero's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Amy lifted her head softly kissed Sonic who also in return sweetly kissed her back. When the released unwillingly Sonic pushed the hair out of her face and laid next to the tired female. He knew she had been through a long day. She came home at 11:30 and by the looks of it, it was a troublesome day also.

"Today was a sucky day" Amy whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Sonic you didn't do anything. It was that stupid client who thought he was the boss of the whole world! Man I'd like kick his nuts out one of these days."

The azure male chuckled as he watched his pink lover ramble. Out of the blue he closed the space between them and nuzzled her hair. Amy stopped and decided to stop rambling. She wrapped her arms around Sonic and sighed.

"Why am I not where I thought I would be by now?"

Sonic turned off the lights and answered tiredly "You'll be an amazing counselor in about five years baby. It takes time."

"Gee thanks Sonic. I feel so encouraged." Amy said sarcastically.

"Goodnight Amy."

The sakura female looked up and sighed again in annoyance. She punched Sonic in the stomach as he painfully laughed. Amy laughed and said innocently,

"Good night baby."

* * *

_**This is my first**__**series on here. It's based on the movie Temptation by Tyler Perry. **_

_**I don't own any of the Sonic characters. they belong to SEGA,**_

_**Well, hope you liked it...yeah.**_

_**~God Bless You~**_


End file.
